Portable communication devices constitute a significant part of the material goods that are consumed around the world. Communication is a human basic need, so it is not too much to assume that sooner or later every person in the world will have some kind of an electronic communications device at his or her disposal. The technology advances fast, fashion trends change, and there is a large number of companies worldwide trying to maintain and increase their businesses related to manufacturing, selling and use of communication devices. From the ecological viewpoint it would be recommendable to bring forward certain considerations. The amount of waste that comes from used communication devices and their parts should be kept reasonable. If possible, the communication device should be so designed that even if some single part wears out, gets broken or becomes obsolete still does not force to change the whole device to a new one. Especially parts that include constituents or components that are rare, difficult to handle or environmentally hazardous should be easy to recycle appropriately or to otherwise forward to proper waste management.